What Do I Care
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Wade pretty much struts his way to Empire State University to pick up his boyfriend Peter. So what if his class didn't end for another half an hour? This is kind of the third in a set of one-shots I did around Wade piking Peter up from school. Now this story stands out on it's own, but it dose connect to the other story's and shows how far Wade has come.


This is kind of the third part in a series. They were all part of different things but I think they all came together well.

(Other story's are What Would They Say and What They Say.)

* * *

Wade walked causally down the path to Empire State University, hands is his shorts pockets, flip flops making obnoxious noises with each step. His tank top had some silly joke plastered on the front which passers by sometimes chuckled at. The mercenary responded to the various greetings he received, whether it be verbal or physical. Walk by high fives or a 'Hey Wade, whats up?' he responded to them all brightly.

With a grin and almost skip in his step the mercenary arrived at the school and walked right in like he owned the place. He may not be a student but close to everyone knew him and why he was there, including the staff who greeted him with reminders to behave himself. He always assured them he would, truthfulness to these promises varying as he followed the path he knew by heart to one specific classroom.

He peered through the door window and gazed at all the students, most with their heads down, hard at work, until he spotted his baby boy who had all his attention on the lesson being taught like the good boy he was.

Wade was about to start waving to get his attention but a young woman beat him to it. She noticed the mercenary and was quick to reach back and tap Peter's desk who was sitting behind her. The unexpected tapping sound pulled the brunette from his concentration as he looked down at the woman. Without a word she pointed to the door, causing Peter to finally spot his boyfriend.

Wade's grin brightened as their eyes met and he was quick to blow a kiss his lovers way. A tint of pink appeared on the younger's cheeks as he couldn't stop his lips from curling up into a smile. Though without the hand gesture, Peter returned the air kiss, much to the mercenaries glee, before his expression fell as he noticed something Wade couldn't.

Before either could react, the door was suddenly flung open to reveal an annoyed yet accepting man.

"Mr. Wilson." The man greeted, ignoring the few chuckles that could he heard from the students.

"Hyia teach." Wade greeted brightly, as if he hadn't just been caught interrupting a probably expensive class. The merc with a mouth could see Peter out of the corner of his eye, sighing and covering his face in embarrassment and guilt, how cute.

"If your just going to distract my students then you might as well come in." The professor said as he stepped aside to let the taller enter, which he did ever so casually. "You know the rules, stay seated, silent, and behave yourself." The man reminded as he closed the door.

"Yes sir." Wade said almost mockingly, knowing the teacher wouldn't take it offensively, as his eyes found Peter again. The mercenary beckoned his boyfriend with a single finger who gathered his things and with many sorry's and excuse me's, changed seats to the back of the class where he and Wade could sit together. As soon as the lovers took there seats, the older making sure to sit on the younger's left so Peter could still write his notes, the class started back up.

As instructed Wade behaved himself rather well, mostly because this was the only class Deadpool could still crash and wouldn't be immediately kicked out. He really liked this teacher if only for putting up with his antics and interruptions. So as a thank you for letting Wade cuddle up to his boyfriend during lessons, the merc kept his famous mouth shut during class, aside from a few whispered jokes here and there. He couldn't help it okay, puns where in his blood.

Eventually though the class was dismissed, Wade jumping from his seat and practically dragging the brunette out to where he could plant one on those perfect lips.

"I told you not to interrupt the class anymore, we're going to get in trouble." Peter scolded once he was finally ably to pry his lips from the older's eager ones. The mercenary was about to retort but a swift pat on his back pulled his attention away.

"My god Wade, your crazy." A boy greeted with a wide grin.

"Ya, I'm surprised the professor hasn't gotten you banned from school property." Said a woman close to the boys side.

"Well I believe that teach is smart enough to realize that if he doesn't let me in, I'll still find I way to be there, just ten times more annoying." This got a chuckle from the others which Wade couldn't help but revel in.

"Ya, I can see you doing something like that."

"Hey Peter, don't let your boyfriend get you expelled now." The woman said, turning to the brunette.

"I'm trying but he never took instructions well."

"He is quite the loose cannon isn't he."

"Anyway, we should head off but hey, you two are still coming to my party this weekend right?"

"Of course! I'll bring the chimichangas." Wade promised as the two friends started following the herd of student leaving the school.

"I'm looking forward to it, see you guys there!"

"See you then." Peter said with a small wave.

"See you then Nickster, and you too Jennibean." Wade said with a big wave of his whole arm before his attention turned back to his lover.

"How is it that you're so popular? You don't even go to this school."

"What can I say, people can't resist these charms now can they?" Wade flaunted dramatically, which he was rewarded for with the chuckle of his boyfriend that he loved so much. "And besides, your the one who wanted me to be more open."

"Yes." Peter agreed as he reached out and slid his hands up his lovers bare arms, his expression softening into a light smile as he looked over the older's attire. "I did." He said as he rested his hands flat on Wade's chest before he finally looked up into the mercenary's eyes. "Thank you, so much for doing this for me."

"Of course baby boy, anything for you." Wade said without hesitation as he leaned down to capture his boyfriends lips once again.

People still whispered, were still slightly horrified by Deadpool's appearance but things where getting better. The number of friends that had gotten to know the merc with a mouth where starting to overshadow the harsh voices, which Peter was so thankful for. This was what he wanted to show hurt, scared Deadpool. That yes, there may be jerks out there but there where just as many, if not more, good people in the world that could look past his appearance. Though, even when Wade was happy for all the friends he was gaining, he still appreciated Peter most of all for coxing, no, more like dragging him out of his shell. He may have whined and pouted all the way out, but once in the open, he realized how bright it was compared to his lonely little shell. He was still a ways from being totally comfortable out in the world without his suit but he'd get there, as long as Peter was with him the whole way.

* * *

I don't like how I just exposition at the end but I hope everything before it was okay. ^^

I like the progression of Wade. He started in as much clothing as he could stick on himself to pants, t-shirt, runners and finally in flip flops, shorts and tank top, walking around like he's a cool kid in high school.

The part about Wade making sure to sit on Peter's right side was based off of these two kids in my high school. They had been dating for over a year and when they where in class together, even though they where both right handed, the boy sat on the girls left side so he could hold her hand.

Hope you liked and I don't own Peter/Spider-man or Wade/Deadpool.


End file.
